1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to painting tools or devices and their method of use and, more specifically, the present invention relates to a multi-purpose paint can tool capable of opening a conventional paint can, or any can of similar nature, forming a plurality of drainage holes within the rim of the paint can, and thereafter closing or sealing the paint can.
2. Background Art
Since the inception of conventional metal paint cans, anyone wanting to engage in a painting project has had to deal with the inherent limitations and inconvenience associated with the management of these paint cans. Generally speaking, the paint can must be opened (i.e. removal of the paint can lid) at the beginning of the painting process and subsequently the lid must be secured tightly back onto the paint can rim at the end of the painting process. These two operations are typically accomplished using two or more individual tools that must be stored, accessed, and used separately. Generally, a conventional flat blade screwdriver or specialized paint can lid opener is used to pry open the paint can lid, and a hammer, small rubber mallet or other blunt-end object is used to tamp the lid back onto the paint can rim.
In between these two steps, however, is when one of the most aggravating aspects of the painting process occurs. As the painter is accessing and using the paint from within the can, he or she must deal with the inevitable buildup of excess paint that collects in the channels disposed about the rim of the paint can as the paint brush is wiped against the can rim and cleared of excess paint. This process fills up the rim channels with an excess of paint until it spills over the confines of the rim channel and ends up dripping down the side of the paint can. The user then must deal with the cleanup of the paint running down the sides of the can by continually wiping it off with a cloth or sponge. Oftentimes, this excess paint spillage even ends up reaching the floor or drop cloth, creating a further mess.
All in all, the use of separate paint can management tools, can wiping rags, and the associated additional clean-up tasks have generally made the painting process an unpleasant chore for most people.